halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Terminal 3 (Halo 3)
thumb|220pxLa Terminal 3 de Halo 3 es una de las Terminales Forerunners que aparecen en el nivel El Arca del mismo juego. Ubicación Cuando estés en un cuarto lleno de baterías de plasma donde un Grunt duerme bajo de la plataforma en donde estas. Hay una puerta la cual te lleva a un cuarto donde esta la terminal y varias Torretas automáticas Forerunner. Transcripción en dificulta Fácil, Normal o Heroica Páginas fugaces Página 1 Aviso: se ha registrado tu intrusión. 04-343 (errant): ¿Perdón? Tu intrusión ha sido registrada. Y ahora ha sido detenida. 04-343 (errant): ¿Bajo qué autoridad? Consejo: Cualquier intento futuro de acceder under stones supondrá que se te añadirá al patrón de objetivos de los Centinelas. Página 2 04-343 (errant): ¡Vejación! Soy el Monitor - - Juicio: Tu autoridad no significa nada aquí. 04-343 (errant): ¡Impaciencia! 04-343 (errant): Te dije quién era. ¿Quién eres tú? Todos nuestros creadores te amaron. before the Fire. Página 3 04-343 (errant): Mis sinceras disculpas. ¿Pero cómo -- Explicación: en esta instalación está la versión final de Librarians' -- 04-343 (errant): ¡¿El archivo está intacto?! Entonces el plan de nuestros creadores... Pero también tiene crucible, castings 04-343 (errant): ¿Un qué? crucible-- Página 4 04-343 (errant): ¿Una fundición? 04-343 (errant): ¿Para qué? Aviso: se ha registrado tu intrusión. Consejo: cualquier intento futuro de acceder supondrá... 04-343 (errant): ¡Indignante! ...se te añadirá al patrón de objetivos de los Centinelas. Páginas estáticas Página 1 // FRAGMENTO 3/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM D: Tenemos una respuesta. Hemos construido el Condicionamiento Mendicante. Es una AI de clase contendiente diferente de cualquier otra que hayamos creado. Y hemos observado un patrón que podemos explotar. Página 2 El parásito ha formado una mente colmena. Cuando llega a cierta masa, la mente es capaz de replegar sus partes para crear un shield. Es una simple cuestión de conservación de masa. La cosa no tiene problemas en sacrificar partes por el bien de todo. Pero cuando el núcleo de la mente se ve amenazado, actúa con violencia y rapidez. Es la única ocasión en la que hemos llegado a ver que la cosa ralentiza su crecimiento o hace que retroceda. Página 3 Si queremos derrotarla, el truco estará en coordinar nuestras invasiones contra la infection mientras el Condicionamiento Mendicante ataca el núcleo de su mente. Hasta ahora hemos tenido reservas a la hora de usar ciertas armas a causa del daño que causarían sobre los entornos y poblaciones supervivientes. Ese protocolo ha sido abandonado. Página 4 El Mendicante atraerá a la mente a una batalla fuera de la línea. Se enfrentará a la biomasa y con el resto de las partes como buenamente pueda. La magnitud del problema es grande, pero la estrategia es buena. Requerirá paciencia, material y una inversión de energía mayor que ninguna que hayamos considerado hasta el momento. Es un plan peligroso que supone más riesgos que la Matriz, pero creo que puede funcionar. Aunque solo consigamos que me retire, que se retraiga, al menos ganaremos algo de tiempo. Tiempo para reunir más Página 5 B: ¿Estás loco? ¿Arriesgarías cada forma de vida de la galaxia por un plan evidentemente fútil? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada en estos 300 years? ¡La cosa se mofará de tus esfuerzos! ¡No permitas que tu preocupación por mi bienestar te haga seguir este plan suicida! //FIN DEL FRAGMENTO Página 6 L: Are you insane? Would you risk every life in the galaxy for this transparently futile plan? Have you learned nothing in these last years[?]? The thing will laugh at your efforts! Do not let your concern for my welfare commit you to this suicidal scheme! //FRAGMENT ENDS Transcripción en dificultad Legendaria Páginas fugaces Página 1 INFORME: PROBLEMA DE SEGURIDAD: 1/3 Patología heurística; site ha sufrido un momentáneo error de contención en[spurious_data/no_ref.?]. La anomalía de intercambio de barreras de datos sospechosa fue detectada precisamente seconds después de su aparición El epicentro de la perturbación está en la partición que contiene unconstruct array recuperado de la IA contendiente AI 05-032 <+> 0816. Página 2 INFORME: PROBLEMA DE SEGURIDAD: 2/3 Aunque los sistemas adjacent han reaccionado a la perturbación dentro de lo previsto, se ha llevado a cabo una investigación más exhaustiva. Una búsqueda física ha revelado que no había corporal en site. Las comparaciones de manipulación de intercambios ha mostrado que todas las unidades secundarias siguen activas, aunque a velocidades algo menores. El tiempo transcurrido desde el fallo de contención total fue de seconds. Página 3 INFORME: PROBLEMA DE SEGURIDAD: 3/3 En los minutes, 9 seconds desde que se descubriera la anomalía original, se han detectado dos anomalías más en sistemas no relacionados. El control de portales/control de soporte vital del interior del interior del complejo se desactivó momentáneamente antes de que la causa fuera bottled y desmantelada. Se ha iniciado y más tarde detenido una comprobación diagnóstica de los archivos centrales. El origen de la petición no se ha podido rastrear. Páginas estáticas Página 1 LF.Xx.3237.> Aquellos de vosotros que dirigen se han expuesto mal preparados para reconocer las señales que guían al universo por un curso inevitable. MB.05-032.> ¿Pero es necesario que el camino se escoja en un y no por un subgrupo escogido? cuando se reúnen en grandes números son más No creo que el problema sea de condicionamientos culturales individuales Página 2 LF.Xx.3237.> todos los seres inteligentes de la galaxia, no solo a qué tienen miedo exactamente? ¿A la inmortalidad, a la fuerza y a la compañía? Porque eso es lo que hace : alejar a todos los seres de esta galaxia de la muerte, de la debilidad y de la soledad. MB.05-032.> Cientos de han recibido la oferta de esta supuesta inmortalidad. Los ciudadanos de todos los mundos que resistieron hasta el final! Página 3 Cree comprenden sus acciones; solo son lo que creen correcto, pero lo hacen tan a worm's eye view. MB.05-032.> ¿Son sus acciones de desesperación? Sólo puedo dar por hecho que mis creadores crisis tan grave que cualquier y, por lo tanto, yo. LF.Xx.3273.> ¿Están tan preocupados daría a todos los seres vivientes de esta galaxia es una amenaza al status quo? Página 4 LF.Xx.3273.> Tus creadores aseguran que el enemigo de toda vida; que propósito es consumir hasta que no quede nada. No se puede comprender que estén tan of the mark. MB.05-032.> Sin duda tú eres capaz de comprender que ésta es una situación que no tendría apariencia de cierta voracidad y, evidentemente, mis creadores las cieron como las acciones de una especie agresora.. Página 5 LF.Xx.3273.> that as it may; ¿podría ser que estén pidiendo ayuda a nivel inconsciente? ¿Por qué si no te habrían escogido a ti? ¿Por qué tú de entre todos los posibles ejecutores? porque tus creadores sabían que sin ayuda nunca tendrían una oportunidad contra nosotros? también percibe una motivation más profunda. MB.05-032.> Ya lo has mencionado antes. Cuando mis creadores se limitaron a escoger la más versátil ¿pudo ser más que una coincidencia? Página 6 LF.Xx.3237.> Reconvirtieron en un arma para usarla contra - querían crear algo superior a ellos mismos. Algo capaz de tomar decisiones con más rapidez y capacidad de la que ellos qué forma eligieron? No tienes más que mirar tu propia topology para MB.05-032.> red distribuida? ¡Eso confirmaría la evolución independiente de en esta galaxia! Página 7 LF.Xx.3237.> Eso es, por desgracia, no el similar a nosotros pero mientras tú eres la única intelgiencia habitando múltiples instances, nosotros somos un conjunto formado por thousand billion de mentes coordinadas que habitan tantos cuerpos como impongan las circunstancias. MB.05-032> ¿Pero no pare extraño que se junte; quizá incluso para contraer Página 8 LF.Xx.3237.> complejidad entender nuestra apariencia muestra el camino hacia el comienzo del tercer gran estadio evolutivo. La primera condensación de partículas fue el resultado inevitable de la fuerza nuclear fuerte y la creacion de las estrellas acción inevitable de la gravedad; como para los procesos químicos autorreplicantes que dictan las diferentes En su momento, nosotros también provocaremos un cambio a escala universal. Página 9 MB.05-032> Tu capacidad para planear creadores demasiado tercos el mismo objetivo mediante la preservación de la diversidad genética ¿No parece un método más seguro de conseguir el mismo resultado? Véase También *Terminal 1 *Terminal 2 *Terminal 3 *Terminal 4 *Terminal 5 *Terminal 6 *Terminal 7 Categoría:Halo 3 Categoría:Terminales Categoría:Forerunner